It's Too Late Baby Come Back
by Christ's Disciple
Summary: It is a month after the wedding of Po and Tigress. DB and Wan seem to be getting into several fights. Wan calls it quits with a song. Can DB bring it back with a song?


**Okay, this has been in my mind for a while and I had been debating on whether or not find a way to put it into my story that I am currently working on or make it it's own story. Well, now you know my desicion.**

Yelling could be heard from the Jade Palace. It was between Wan and DB. It has been about a month since Po and Tigress's wedding. Many things were similar. But, DB and Wan seemed to be getting into many fights recently. DB never understood it, but he was always the first to admit his wrong. This was their fifth fight since the wedding. This one came up because DB had asked why they had gotten into so many fights.

DB yelled,"ALL I ASKED WAS A SIMPLE QUESTION! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BLOW UP ON ME!?" Wan replied, "IT IS BECAUSE OF THE WAY YOU ASKED ME!" "wHAT DO YOU MEAN THE WAY I ASKED YOU!?" "THAT DOESN'T EVEN MATTER!" "YES IT DOES! WE ARE IN A RELATIONSHIP! wE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE OPEN TO EACH OTHER!" "hOW ABOUT NEXT INSTEAD OF ASKING ME, YOU JUST READ MY MIND FOR THE ANSWER, OR HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN HOW TO DO THAT!" "i TOLD YOU I DON'T READ YOUR MIND BECAUSE I RESPECT YOU TOO MUCH TO DO THAT! i ONLY ENTER YOUR MIND ON MISSIONS AND WHEN WE SLEEP SO WE CAN SPEND TIME TOGETHER!" "WELL, DON'T ENTER THEM TONIGHT!" With that, Wan walked out of the kitchen. The Five and Dragon Warrior slowly entered, knowing that it was still hostile territory. DB stormed passed them to the training hall. Mantis said,"Looks like we're going to be fixing the training hall... _again._" The others agreed.

**twenty minutes later**

DB walked by the kitchen, much calmer. The five went to the training hall, which was surprisingly in tact. Po said,"Where's the training dummy?" The others looked around and also didn't see it. They soon found out with an explosion from the fire field and pieces of it coming out.

**Sleeping quarters**

DB walked to the room that Wan used when she stayed at the Jade Palace. It was right across from DB's. DB knocked on the door. Wan said,"Come in." It still had hostillity in it. DB sighed as he opened the door. Wan angrily said,"What do you want!?" DB said calmly,"I wanted to apologize and to forgive you for your side. Do you accept?" Wan chuckled and said,"Ya know, I'm glad you gave me that stack of songs, because one really expresses my feelings." She then began to sing a song that stabbed DB in the heart.

_Stayed in bed all mornin' just to pass the time_

_There's something wrong here, there can be no denyin'_

_One of us is changin'_

_Or maybe we've just stopped tryin'_

_And it's too late baby, now it' too late_

_Though we really did try to make it_

_Somethin' inside has died_

_And I can't hide and I just can't fake it_

_No, no, no, no_

_It used to be so easy living here with you_

_You were light and breezy and_

_I knew just what to do_

_Now you look so unhappy and I feel like a fool_

_And it's too late baby, now it' too late_

_Though we really did try to make it_

_Somethin' inside has died and I can't hide_

_And I just can't fake it_

_No, no, no_

_There'll be good times again for me and you_

_But we just can't stay together_

_Don't you feel it too?_

_Still I'm glad for what we had and how I once loved you_

_And it's too late baby, now it's too late_

_Though we really did try to make it_

_Somethin' inside has died and I can't hide_

_And I just can't fake it_

_No, no_

_Baby, it's too late now, darlin'_

_It's too late_

_Baby, it's too late_

DB had been backing up the entire time. Wan then said,"It's too late." She then slammed the door in his face. He just whispered,"I love you." He then walked away, heartbroken.

He passed the kitchen, where Mantis cleared his voice. DB stopped. Mantis said,"Thanks for the surprise in the training hall. But at least you and Wan still love each other, right. Right?" DB just looked at him with sad eyes as he walked away. The Five and Dragon Warrior stared as he walked off. They all had burn marks, but they were all minor compared to what DB was experiencing.

**One week later**

All that week, DB had only sat by the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. He never budged. No matter what. The Furious Five saved his life twice because of him not moving. They had tried everything to get him to move. Nothing worked. He seemed like an empty shell. There seemed to be no emotion in his eyes. The only sign of emotion was his puffy red eyes and his always tear-stained face. Wan, on the other hand, seemed to be taking it quite well. She was acting as if DB never exsisted and she and her sisters had become good on their own. She seemed to always be happy. Su knew better, but never brought it up, because she knew Wan was fragile and could easily blow up on her.

DB finally moved a little and said,"Guess I can try the new bar in town." He got up and backed away from the edge. Mantis had come up just in time to see him leap over the edge. He ran to look. He seen DB falling, but he landed on his feet. He didn't bother to dust himself off. Mantis ran to the others.

**In the kitchen**

Everyone except Wan was in the kitchen, which is what Mantis wanted. He said,"Guys, I've got good news and bad news. The good news is that DB is finally moving. The bad news is that he jumped over the edge. He's alive, but I don't know where he's going." Su said,"I might. After my sister, I was one of the closest to him. I'll see if I can get through to him." They all agreed as she left.

She ran at a blinding pace down the hill. Her guess was right, because she seen DB head into the bar just as she arrived. She slowed down and walked in.

DB sat down at the bar and asked the bartender,"Do you have any wine?" The bartender answered,"No, but we have every other beverage." DB said,"Give me a whiskey." The bartender was shocked, but gave him a shot glass of whiskey. DB drank it without flinching. He then said,"Just give me the bottle." The bartender sat it down as DB sat down the money. He heard a voice behind him say,"Never thought I'd see you try that." DB knew the voice, but didn't respond. Su came up and said,"Get me a beer." It was brought right to her. She took a drink and said,"Still taking the breakup hard?" DB nodded his head and took a big drink of whiskey. Su took another drink and said,"She broke up wiith you using a song, right?" She paused as she took another drink before continuing,"So matbe you could get back together with a song." DB scoffed and said,"Doubt it. She never even said she wanted to be friends. There is no way I could get her back." He took another drink from the bottle. Su said,"At least try it." DB sighed and said,"Alright. Bring her here before the alcohol kicks in." Su got up after finishing her beer quickly, but before she left, she said,"I still consider you a brother." DB smiled as he watched her leave. He then went to the band and gave them sheets of music for them to play.

**At the Jade Palace**

Wan had walked in at some point and was talking with everyone. Su came in and said,"Hey Wan, would you like to go to the new bar with me?" Wan said,"Sure. We haven't spent much one on one time together latley." They walked out. Wayward Son and the Informant looked at each other and grinned. Po said,"What is it?" Informant replied,"We'll just show you." Then everyone went through portals.

**At the bar**

Everyone was on top of the roof. They watched as Su and Wan went in a few minutes later. They then jumped down and entered.

Su stoped and turned to Wan. Wan asked,"What?" Su replied while pointing to the stage,"That is why I brought you here." Wan turned to see DB on the stage. He said,"Could I have everybody's attention?" Everyone turned to him. He said,"I would like to dedicate this song to someone who is special to me." the music began. Everyone else entered just before DB began.

_Spending all my nights_

_All my money going out on the town_

_Doing anything just to get you off of my mind_

_But when the morning comes _

_I'm right back where I started again_

_Trying to forget you is just a waste of time_

_Baby come back_

_Any kind of fool could see_

_There was something in everything about you_

_Baby come back_

_You can blame it all on me_

_I was wrong and I just can't live without you_

_All day long_

_Wearing a mask of false bravado_

_Trying to keep up a smile that hides a tear_

_But as the sun goes down_

_I get that empty feeling again_

_How I wish to God that you were here_

_Baby come back_

_Any kind of fool could see_

_There was something in everything about you_

_Baby come back_

_You can blame it all on me_

_I was wrong and I just can't live without you_

DB jumped down from the stage and began to walk towards Wan.

_Now that I put it all together_

_Give me the chance to make you see_

_Have you used up all the love in your heart_

_Nothing left for me_

_Ain't there nothing left for me_

_Baby come back_

_Any kind of fool could see_

_There was something in everything about you_

_Baby come back_

_Listen baby_

_You can blame it all on me_

_I was wrong and I just can't live without you_

_I was wrong_

_And I just can't live_

DB was right in front of Wan now.

_Baby come back _

_Oh baby_

_Any kind of fool could see_

_There was something in everything about you_

_Baby come back_

_You can blame it all on me_

_I was wrong and I just can't live without you_

He grabbed her hands and said,"Wan, please come back. I still love you and care for you. I would literally go to hell and back for you. Please come back." He then kissed her hand. Wan said,"That is not where my lips are." DB smiled as he knew, she forgave him. She lowered her mask as they moved close quickly. They were in a passionate kiss and the entire bar erupted into a cheer. When they broke away, Wan said,"I'm so sorry that I hurt you the way I did. Ca-" She was stopped by DB putting his finger over her lips(which are covered by her mask) and he said,"I forgave you even before you asked." Then, the group came up and Wayward Son said,"way to win a girl back!" DB just punched him unconcious, as he wanted to only focus on Wan at the moment. He then said,"I have just one question, why are we getting into so many fights recently?" This time, Wan looked down and said,"Well, I was getting upset that you haven't asked me to marry you, and we have been together longer than Po and Tigress." DB looked surprised and said,"You mean, all this time, you were just upset that I haven't asked you to marry me?" Wan said,"Yes." DB looked at her with a smile and lifted her head and said, "Why didn't you just say that? I would have explained that I'm not ready for marriage yet. When I'm ready, I'll ask you." Wan gave him another kiss. She then said,"I never should have called it quits." DB chuckled and said,"I'm just glad my baby came back." He then fell over from the alchol.

**Okay. I own nothing but my OC's. Also, I do not like song-fics, but for some reason, I'm drawn to them. Anyways, please review.**


End file.
